


First Christmas with you.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be his first Christmas with Kuroo and the former nekoma captain wanted to make them unforgettable for his dear boyfriend. How will he achieve that? With strawberry shortcake, sappy lines and the Christmas Spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas with you.

  It was his first Christmas with Kuroo and the former nekoma captain wanted to make them be unforgettable, at least that’s what he said to the blond university student who sighed a bit embarrassed by how his boyfriend was acting. He wore a beige scarf and a coat as he headed out to the meeting place they had agreed of, under the Christmas tree. He walked in the cold night, looking at all the people shopping happily presents for the dear ones while he passed them by, his heart beating faster and faster every second that passed. He never really cared about Christmas and the like, after all they weren’t supposed to celebrate it anyway, however when he saw how excited Kuroo was about it with a childlike smile on his face, he couldn’t say no.

 

    Hazel eyes looked upwards as something white landed on his coat and he felt a childish happiness for a moment.

 

    “It’s snowing.” He muttered to himself with a soft smile, his mood was becoming better, the Christmas lights shone brightly in the night and soon Tsukishima noticed that ridiculous bedhair that belonged to his boyfriend, Kuroo was wearing a long black coat, dark red shirt, black tight jeans, a red scarf and black gloves, when he saw his boyfriend he waved happily.

 

    “Tsukki, you are here!!” He called out cheerfully as he skipped to where the blond was before proceeding to hug him tightly, which made Kei a blushing mess as people stared at them.

 

   “S-Stop that!” He responded as Kuroo looked at him with his golden eyes having a mischievous glow in them.

 

   “Don’t you want everyone to see how much I missed you, babe?” He teased him loving the way Kei’s pale face could turn oh so red when he said stuff like that, he chuckled and laughed before pulling away “Just kidding, Tsukki, you are just too cute for me not to tease you a little bit.” The younger boy wore a blank expression on his face.

 

    “I am leaving.”

 

     “Aww Tsukki, no don’t be mean!” Gloved hands reached out to hold his own which were freezing and he relaxed a bit, however his ears were still red “We are going to get strawberry shortcake, okay, babe?” Tetsurou prompted and Kei turned to look at him.

 

   “Really?”

 

    “Yes, really, come on!” With that Tsukishima nodded slowly.

 

    “I am here for the strawberry shortcake, you are paying, just remember that.” He stared at him with an evil grin and for a moment Kuroo froze, oh shit, he hoped he had enough money, if there was anything his dear boyfriend could eat a lot of was _strawberry shortcake_.

 

      The pair walked together under the snowy sky in a comfortable silence, which of course Tetsurou decided to break.

  

    “Is there anywhere you want to go first, babe?” He questioned as he laced their fingers together. Tsukishima shrugged and turned to look at him.

   

    “I thought you had everything planned out, Tetsu.” Aaa how weak did that nickname made him for a moment Tetsurou just stared at his boyfriend with his cheeks turning red unable to process what his boyfriend said.

 

   “W-What?” He squeaked and then put his hands on his mouth, geez you are supposed to be smooth, Kuroo, he could see clearly the smug  expression that was appearing on the first year’s face.

   

   “Cat caught your tongue, Tetsu?” He put emphasis on the last word as his eyes glinted, his gaze basically said _that’s what you get for doing this to me before_. Kuroo sighed slightly as he tried to compose himself and wore the usual smirk on his face.

  

     “How dare you say that to me, Tsukkiii, you stole my favourite line.” At that moment he had decided to make his adorable boyfriend suffer a little bit from embarrassment of course.

  

    “That was the reason I said it, I thought that was obvious.”

 

     “You are so cold Tsukkii.” Tetsurou stated before he grabbed the blond’s hand in his own and put it near his mouth so his breath would caress it “Want me to warm you up?”

            

            _Say goodbye to Tsukishima Kei everyone he currently is dead_.

 

   “Tetsu for god’s sake.” He murmured flustered as Kuroo proceeded to kiss his hand softly and pulled away with a wink.

 

 

         “What is it babe? You don’t like it?” He questioned mischievously and he could feel how warm Tsukishima’s hand was after all that “So I did warm you up, huh?~ You gotta thank me properly~”  Tsukishima then wore a frown before he leaned closer to Kuroo and captured his lips surprising the heck out of the black haired boy who smiled into the kiss just a little bit, Kei pulled away.

 

    “There that shut you up.” Kei mused before he turned around walking forward, Kuroo stayed there astonished for a moment before he laughed and followed his boyfriend.

 

    “You are so adorable sometimes, Tsukki.”

 

      “Shut up.”

 

     “Yeah, yeah anyway, alright first destination is the park!~” He said cheerfully.

 

      “Park? That’s your amazing plan? Wow, I am disappointed in you, not that I was ever proud or anything.” Kuroo ignored him and leaned his chin on the boy’s shoulder, his breath caressing his neck before golden eyes stared at him.

 

    “Have you ever done ice-skating Tsukki?”

-

 

  “Kuroo I swear to god I fall, I will kill you.” Tsukishima stated as they put the special shoes so they would be allowed to walk on the icy surface, the raven laughed slightly.

  

   “Would you like to me to hold your hand, my fragile princess?”

 

     “I will punch you for real.”  Kuroo raised his hands in defeat as he could indeed feel the murderous aura that the other boy was emitting.

  

    “You will be fine, babe, I am sure.”

 

     Well he was not fine, Tsukishima ended up clinging on the sides for dear life as he felt losing his balance every single time he attempted to take another step.

 

    “Tsukki, come on!” on the other hand, Kuroo was moving around with ease while laughing like  a little child, he came next to his boyfriend and grinned “I will help you, it’s not as hard as it seems.”

 

   “Says the freaking expert.” He retorted annoyed a frown on his face, as the other just chuckled and grabbed his other hand pulling Kei who let a small gasp closer to him.

 

    “I will show you the **_world_**.” He started singing.

 

     “Oh god no, spare me.” Tetsurou laughed as he continued singing in a tone that only his boyfriend could hear.

 

      “Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, p ** _rincess_** , now when did

You last let your heart decide?” At that moment Tsukishima slapped his hand away which of course resulted to him losing his balance, thankfully Kuroo his prince charming was right next to him.

 

   “Are you alright, princess?” He questioned as sparkles appeared around him with snow falling gently on his ridiculous bedhair which for a moment made Kei forget his embarrassment but then he whispered in a low and dark tone.

 

   “You really have a death wish, Tetsu.” Cue Kuroo shivering and losing his hold on Kei who fell flat on the floor but pulled Kuroo by his scarf as well.

 

   “T-Tsukki that was mean!”

 

    “You dropped me!”

 

      “But I didn’t want to, I am sorry, Tsukki.” With that he stood up and held out his hand with a sigh “I got it you are not made for graceful sports like iceskating.” Kei rolled his eyes.

 

    “Like you are. You owe me three pieces of strawberry shortcake.”

 

     “Right, right.” With that they went out both sighing.

 

     “I will never do iceskating again. At least never with you.” Kei stated as they left the park.

 

      “T-Tsukki that’s mean!” Kuroo whined before he pouted and leaned downwards looking at all the snow around them, a grin appeared on his face.

 

   “What’s taking you so long, Tetsu?” Kei questioned annoyed and in that very moment something white and hard hit him in the face, he stared shocked as the snow dripped to his clothes and Kuroo cheered.

 

   “Man that was perfect, I should have recorded that to show Bokuto!” He exclaimed laughing loudly before he was hit with a rather big snowball in his face making half of his hair white “Holy shit.”

 

     Tsukishima was staring at him with a glare that could put devil himself at shame as his eyes shone “You little bastard.” He said through his teeth, his eye twitching as Kuroo gulped.

 

 _Oh shit_.

 

    The fight if you could call it that lasted a few minutes before both of them were sitting together out of breath.

 

        “Well that was fun, right?” Kuroo questioned cheerfully as he glanced at his boyfriend whose hair had become a little disheveled and he wore a cute pout on his face.

 

      “No.” The way that he said it made Kuroo’s heart skip a beat and he bit his lips before he hugged Tsukishima.

 

             “You are so cute, it’s unfair, I swear.” Tetsurou murmured as he buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck and inhaled his scent with a smile.

 

    “Tetsu, let go of me.” He ordered but the black haired boy wasn’t moving an inch “Tetsu, ugh.” It seemed like he had to give up this time, with that hesitantly, he hugged the other back. Kuroo hummed happily.

 

 

     “Good boy~”

 

     “Oh my god, what am I a dog?” a snicker escaped Kuroo’s lips.

 

      “You are my adorable puppy yes~” With that he nuzzled against the other’s neck and then did an eskimo kiss with a silly grin on his face.

 

      “You are so silly.” Kei commented with a small smile across his face and Kuroo kissed his cheek.

 

    “But you love it~”

 

      “Shut up, I am getting hungry.” With that they helped each other stand up, it seemed like it was time for strawberry shortcake. Kuroo had asked Kei a lot of times which was his favourite cake shop and had already ordered a whole strawberry shortcake to celebrate the occasion, which wrote with pink icing.

       

         “Merry Christmas! With Love from your Tetsu.” It was sappy as hell but he wanted to see Kei’s face when it would appear in front of him. They walked together hand in hand, until finally they arrived. They stepped in and a girl with blond hair and a shy smile greeted them.

 

    “W-Welcome! What would you like?” she questioned looking at the two rather huge costumers that had just arrived, Kuroo chuckled and smiled at her trying to help her relax.

 

      “Just a strawberry shortcake.” He winked at her and then Yachi realized that it was the same person that had called some hours ago, she giggled and nodded.

 

   “Of course! Your order will arrive shortly.” They both headed to sit down in a small table, the cake shop was rather big and decorated in red and green, Kuroo noticed a tree at the back with decorations in various color, then his gaze shifted at his boyfriend and he felt himself smile. Kei was tapping his fingertips on the table, his eyes shining a bit more than usual and he bit his lip in that adorable way that he always did when strawberry shortcake was mentioned, Kuroo just wanted to hug him right there but restrained himself cause he would be killed this time.

 

     Soon the blond haired boy looked up as the girl approached with a smile on her face “There you go, a strawberry shortcake!” With that she put it on the table and with a giggle she turned around to welcome some costumers that had just arrived.

 

    A minute of silence passed and then Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo who was grinning innocently.

 

    “What the hell is this?”

 

    “A small present?” Kei sighed slightly and buried his face in his hand before shaking his head but then he glanced back at Kuroo with a tiny smile spread on his lips, his cheeks slightly red.

 

   “You are ridiculous, but thank you.” Kuroo smiled brightly and then said.

 

   “Merry Christmas, Love.”

 

    “Merry Christmas, Tetsu.”

 

    _The end._

_Its been a long time since I wrote something so fluffy and sappy, I swear, I hope you enjoyed this, I did for sure. Reviews are appreciated! I wish everyone happy holidays and a happy new year!_


End file.
